gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Cataclysm
The cataclysm was a disastrous event that occurred in Gotham City, caused by the terrorist attacks of Ra's al Ghul and Jeremiah Valeska. As a result, Gotham City was left in a ruinous state, only to be quarantined by the United States government and declared a federal No Man's Land. Left in a lawless state, criminals took over the city and divided it into gang territories. The Gotham City Police Department declared their own territory, battling to regain control of the city. History After the destruction of the bridges of the city because of Jeremiah Valeska's plan, Gotham was evacuated and each gang took its territory. Aftermath Day 22 After the destruction of the bridges, the gangs were claiming territories. Day 45 Scarecrow took Otisburg and attacked civilians crucifying them and at the same time killing them. Day 87 The GCPD is attacked next to the hospital to steal supplies for Scarecrow Gang. Day 151 Alfred Pennyworth is kidnapped by Jeremiah Valeska after claiming his territory. Day 391 The GCPD and its allies are preparing for a war to save de city. Participated GCPD This group claimed the areas around the Upper West Side * Jim Gordon * Harvey Bullock * Vanessa Harper * Lucius Fox * Bruce Wayne * Alfred Pennyworth * Selina Kyle (refugee) * Will Thomas (refugee) * Gabriel (refugee) Cobblepot Crime Family This group claimed Gotham City Hall for their territory. * Oswald Cobblepot - Leader * Arthur Penn The Sirens This group claimed the areas around the Sirens nightclub. * Barbara Kean - Leader * † Tabitha Galavan - Killed by Oswald Cobblepot. Scarecrow Gang This group claimed the areas around the Otisburg. * Jonathan Crane - Leader * Scag Firefly Gang * Bridgit Pike - Leader Zsasz Gang * Victor Zsasz - Leader Freeze Gang * Victor Fries - Leader Street Demonz It was said that the Street Demonz claimed Gotham City Chinatown. * † Emmanuel Vasques - Leader * Tank Lo Boyz The helicopter that Bruce Wayne called for was shot by an RPG and crash-landed into their Old Gotham Territory. * † Nando - Leader * † 5 members Soothsayers The Soothsayers claimed the Granton District as their territory and had been using the orphans to dig a hole under the river in order to reach the mainland. * Sykes - Leader Ramos Silva's gang Ramos Silva and her unnamed gang claimed an unnamed territory near the Granton District. * † Ramos Silva - Leader * † 5 Members The Mutants Others * Tweaker - He claimed an abandoned church for her turf. * Mother - She claimed an abandoned hotel for her turf. * Orphan - Same as Mother. * Ivy Pepper- She claimed an abandoned Robinson Park for her turf. * Edward Nygma - He claimed an abandoned library for her turf. * Ecco Appearances Season 4 * "A Dark Knight: To Our Deaths and Beyond" (Vision) * "A Dark Knight: No Man's Land" Season 5 * "Year Zero" * "Trespassers" References Category:Events